jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperium-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
01:26, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET)}} Bei den Sternzerstörern der Imperium-Klasse handelte es sich um das Rückgrat der Imperialen Flotte und die stärksten Standard-Raumschiffe in den von Moffs kommandierten Sektor-Flotten des Imperiums. Sie wurden bereits zum Ende der Klonkriege fertig entwickelt, aber erst kurze Zeit danach in Masse hergestellt. Gebaut von Kuat Drive Yards nach den Entwürfen der Tochter des ''Victory''-Klassen Erfinders Walex Blissex, gehören die ISZs ('I'mperialer 'S'tern-'Z'''erstörer; wie sie auch abgekürzt genannt werden) zu den größten Sternzerstörern, die je gebaut wurden. Beschreibung Design Die äußere Form des ISZ ähnelte einem flachen Keil mit rautenförmigen Querschnitt, aus dessen Ende geöffneten Ende drei runde Düsen ragten. Etwa ab der Schiffsmitte begann die Oberseite terassenförmig aufzusteigen, sodass sie in vier kleiner werdenden und zurückgesetzten Stufen bis knapp unter den Kommandoturm reichte. Dieser thronte einem Querbalken gleich über der Hülle und überspannte dabei etwa ein Drittel der gesamten Schiffsbreite an dieser Stelle, gestützt wurde er nur von einem relativ dünnen, blockartigen Element, das hinter ihm an den Terassenrändern schräg bis zum Ende des Keils abfiel. Die Seitenlinien des Schiffs waren im Gegensatz zur glatten, grau lackierten Hülle, die nur wenige, und auch eher ebenmäßige Erhebungen aufwies, von einer chaotisch wirkenden Ansammlung von Antennen, Leitungen und technischen Elementen überzogen, die sich auch am Turm und den Terassen wiederfand. Die Grundform dieser Schiffe war eine konsequente Weiterführung dessen, was bereits während der Klonkriege von Kuat Drive Yards mit der ''Acclamator- und ''Venator''-Klasse begonnen wurde, und als „Terrordesign“ bekannt war. Alleine der Ablick der so gestalteten Raumschiffe sollte Stärke demonstrieren und Angst auslösen, was für das Imperium mit seiner „Herrschaft-durch-Furcht“-Strategie sehr gelegen kam. Im Falle der Imperium-Klasse war die Ausarbeitung des Designs das Verdienst von Lira Wessex, die damit in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters trat. Die äußere Verwandschaft zwischen Venator und ISZ zeigte sich gut an der Außenlinie des keilförmigen Rumpfes, der bei beiden Modellen zwei Einbuchtungen aufwies. Von dem, was bei der Venator-Klasse ein großzügiger Andockport gewesen war, blieb allerdings nicht mehr als eine kleine Kanonenbucht, und auch die Bugpartie hat sich stark verändert. Aufbau Der Aufbau eines ISZ war - so aufwändig und riesig dieser auch sein mochte - im Grunde recht einfach. Die Kernstruktur, zu der die Energieversorgung, die Antriebselemente und der Hangarbereich zählen, gruppierte sich im „Keil“ um die Längsachse des Schiffs herum und füllte beide Außenseiten des Heckbereichs. Aller übriger Raum innerhalb der Hülle war mit den bewohnbaren Decks sozusagen aufgefüllt, wobei der verfügbare Platz optimal genutzt wurde. Zu den unzähligen Räumen, die auf den verschiedenen Decks zu finden war, zählten sowohl ausgedehnte Mannschaftsquartiere, Lagerräume, und Abstellkammern, als auch Konferenzräume, Freizeitbereiche und Aufenthaltsräume für Ehrengäste, sodass der Sternzerstörer einer fliegenden Stadt glich. Sie alle zu überblicken und ihre Nutzung zu koordinieren, stellte für die Kommandanten eine gewaltige logistische Herausforderung dar, funktionierte jedoch reibungslos. Die Decks waren an vielen Stellen von Transportwegen, Energieleitungen und zahlreichen Liftröhren durchzogen, die durch das Schiff leifen und gute Versorgung bzw. kurze Wege gewährleisteten. thumb|left|Der Haupthanger von Innen gesehen. Die wichtigsten Bestandteile der Kernstruktur befanden sich im hinteren des Schiffs, unterhalb der Terassen, und war so bestens geschützt. Die Reaktoren, Antriebssysteme und Genaratoren lagen dort in einer Art riesigen Halle, die von Leitungen, Kühlelementen und Wartungsgängen gespickt, und aus Sicherheitsgründen vom Rest des Innenraums fast völlig isoliert war. Weiter vorne klaffte an der Unterseite des ISZ ein fast quadratisches Loch von über 150 Metern Kantenlänge, das die Ein- und Ausflugöffnung des Haupthangars darstellte. Zu beiden Seiten lagen ja neun kleine Tore, aus denen sich auf Kommando ein warer Schwarm an TIE Sternjägern ergießen konnte, die größere Öffnung an der bugwärts gerichteten Seite fungierte hingegen als Landebucht. Dort ankommende Jäger wurden über ein ausgeklügeltes Sytem von Traktorstrahlen und Transportschienen zu den ihren zugewiesenen Startplätzen oder in Wartungsbereiche befördert, wo sie an Gestellen aufgehängt auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warteten. Die TIE Bomber wurden in seperaten, gepanzerten Abteilen untergebracht, für den Fall das durch einen technischen Defekt die an Bord befindliche Munition explodieren sollte. Im hinteren Teil, unterhalb der Flugdeckkontrolle, schloss sich schließlich der sogenannte Angriffshangar an, der für die an Bord stationierten Landungsboote ausgelegt und mit den dahinterliegenden Garagen für die AT-ATs und AT-STs verbunden war. Ein Stück weiter vorne befand sich ein weiterer, der sogenannte Fronthangar, der Anlaufstelle für die Fähren hochrangiger Offiziere und im Notfall auch Ersatz für den Haupthangar war. Für eine Besatzung von mehreren Tausend Mann und dutzenden Raumschiffen bzw. Fahrzeugen war ein umfangreiches Versorgungs- und Instandhaltungssystem vonnöten, dessen Zentrum im vorderen Bereich des Schiffs am Haupthangar lag. Rohstofflager und Flüssigkeitstanks füllten einen Großteil des Bereiches um den Fronthangar herum aus, und enthielten alle wichtigen Grundstoffe für die Selbstversorgung des ISZ mit Gütern wie Baumaterial und Ersatzteilen. Die ausgedehnten Lagerräume fassten eine gewaltige Menge an Lebensmitteln, die für bis zu sechs Jahre im All reichten, und machten die Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer damit zu einem selbstständigen Machtinstrument. Produktionsstätten gab es zwar an Bord, jedoch suchte man Recyclinganlagen vergeblich, was die Menge des anfallenden Mülls drastisch erhöhte. Ab einer gewissen Menge - oder vor Hyperraumsprüngen - wurde dieser in gepresster Form durch Luken am Heck einfach im Weltraum verklappt, das Imperium war schließlich nicht für sein Umweltbewusstsein bekannt. Technik Von der Energieversorgung bis zur Bewaffnung stellte die Imperium-Klasse eine technische Meisterleistung dar. Hauptreaktor, Energiegenerator und Antrieb bildeten hier- wie bei vielen imperialen Schiffen - eine feste Einheit und lagen unmittelbar beieinander. Der kugelförmige Hauptreaktor mündete also in der zylindrischen Generator, der direkt an der Hauptantriebsturbine lag, und so das mittlere Ionentriebwerk versorgte. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit den beiden danebenliegenden Sytemen für die Steuerbord- bzw. Backbord-Hauptantriebsturbinen, die - vom Aufbau her fast identisch - etwas kleiner ausfielen. Für die Hilfsantriebssyteme der vier kleinen Zusatz-Triebwerke gab es ebenfalls eigene Reaktoren und Generatoren, sodass ein Totalausfall der Energieversorgungs- und Antriebssysteme durch technisches Versagen nahezu ausgeschlossen war. Die Bewaffnung der ISZ beinhaltete ein gewaltiges Arsenal aus Turbolasern, Ionenkanonen und Traktorstrahlen, das über die gesamte Hülle verteilt war. Entlang des Einschnittes an der Seitenlinie reihten sich Abwehrgeschütze aneinander, deren Aufgabe im Kampf gegen feindliche Jäger und andere kleine Schiffe bestand. Auf beiden Seiten befand sich in der bereits erwähnten Bucht je eine zu Seite ausgerichtete schwere Vielingslaserbatterie, mit der sich größere Ziele, etwa Korvetten, unter Beschuss nehmen ließen. Auf der Oberseite der Hülle waren ebenfalls Verteidigungsgeschütze zu finden, so zum Beispiel die drei axialen Verteidigungstürme, die vor der ersten Stufe des Oberdecks plaziert waren. Der Bug wiederum beherbergte die leistungsstarken Traktorstrahlsysteme, mit der sich gegnerische Schiffe einfach einfangen ließen, um sie zu kapern und anschließend in den Haupthangar zu befördern. Die vorgeschobene Traktorstrahlprojektorphalanx lässte die Bugspitze wie einen mächtigen Kiefer aussehen, der nur darauf zu warten schien, seine Beute zu packen. Hatte die Traktorstrahl-Zielerfassung, die in einem auffälligen Gehäuse in der Mitte des Kommandoturms untergebracht war, ein feindliches Schiff im Visier, aktivierte man die Fangstrahlen am Bug, um es heranzuziehen. Durch die großzügigen Ausmaße des Hangars konnten Raumer von der Größe einer Corellianischen Korvette unter den ISZ bugsiert und mit einem elektromagnetischen Fesselkran nahe der TIE-Landebucht fixiert werden. Den mit Abstand schlagkräftigsten Teil der Bewaffnung bildeten die insgesamt sechs Turbolasergeschütze, die jeweils zu dritt gemeinsam mit einer schweren Ionenkanone zu beiden Seiten der Terassen montiert waren. Diese Hochleistungswaffen, die mühelos jede Panzerung durchdringen konnten, maßen eine Länge von 50 Metern, und beschäftigten pro Stück mehr als 100 Kanoniere und Techniker. Die Steuerung und Überwachung der Geschütze war in den dahinterliegenden Räumen in drei Ebenen gegliedert. Die unterste, „Energieversorgungs- und Modulationskontrolle“ genannt, diente der Überwachung der Energiezuleitung, um gefährliche Ungleichgewichte zu verhinder, die im schlimmsten Fall die ganze Sektion in die Luft gejagt hätten. Die Kanoniere in der Ebene darüber waren hingegen für die Zielerfassung zuständig, und richteten das Geschütz unter Berücksichtigung des Vorhaltewinkels auf den Gegner aus. Die oberste Ebene schließlich, die Feuerkontrolle, sorgte für das korrekte Auslösen des Schusses, denn auch hier konnte es aufgrund der gewaltigen Energiemengen und der dem Prozess eigenen Instabilität zu Zwischenfällen kommen. Sämtliche Aktionen, sowohl der Flugbetrieb als auch der Einsatz der Waffen, wurden vom hoch aufragenden Kommandoturm aus angordnet und überwacht. Hier lagen neben der eigentlichen Brücke, die vom Bug aus kaum noch zu erkennen war, sämtliche Kommunikations- und Navigationssysteme, und auch die Deflektorschildgeneratoren, die den Turm schützten. Hochrangige Offiziere waren ebenfalls hier untergebracht und hatten für den Notfall zahlreiche Rettungskapseln zur Verfügung. Die Brücke selbst war nicht viel mehr als eine Art gepanzerter Balkon, von dem aus der Kommandant das Kampfgeschehen überblicken und seine Anweisungen an die Offiziere weitergeben konnte. In zwei Gräben, die den Laufsteg zum Sichfenster flankierten, liefen alle wichtigen Informationen über den Schiffsstatus zusammen und ermöglichten so einen Überblick über den ISZ, der die Organisation des gewaltigen Kampfschiffs überhaupt erst möglich machte. Verwendung Einsatzgebiete Im Kampf zeigt der imperiale Sternzerstörer nur wenige Schwächen. Angreifbar ist er dennoch, vor allem von kleinen Jägern, die auf Grund ihrer Größe meist nicht von den Turbolasern erfasst werden können. Die Rebellen-Allianz hat schnell festgestellt, dass die Brücke an der Vorderseite des Aufbaus der wohl verwundbarste Punkt des Sternzerstörers ist, sofern die Zerstörung der beiden oberen Schildgeneratoren gelingt. An Einsatzmöglichkeiten mangelte es dem ISZ I nicht. Der wohl wichtigste Aufgabenbereich war der des Kommandoschiffes über Raumschiffsverbände. Weiterhin gab es viele Planeten, deren Schutzflotten aus einem oder mehreren Sternzerstörern bestanden. Zum einen, um Feinde von Außen zu besiegen, aber auch um Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten, um damit den Planeten auf Seiten des Imperiums zu halten. Ein einzelner Sternzerstörer ist in der Lage einen Planeten zu beherrschen. Vier davon können ein Sonnensystem unter Kontrolle halten. Nachdem der Code „Basis Delta Zero“ ausgesprochen worden ist, kann ein Sternzerstörer den Planeten in eine atomare Wüste verwandeln. Sämtliches Leben wird ausgelöscht, Felsen und Sand verwandeln sich zu Glas und die komplette Vegetation wird vernichtet. In Verbänden mit Supersternzerstörern wurden sie ebenfalls - hier zum Schutz und Feuerfang für das größere Schiff - eingesetzt. Kurze Zeit nach Zerstörung des Todessterns erschien eine verbesserte Version, der ISZ II, bei dem die Bewaffnung verändert und die Schilde verstärkt wurden und der einen doppelt so schnellen Hyperraumantrieb besaß. Die Rolle als das absolut größte Kampfschiff verlor der ISZ aber kurze Zeit später abermals, als der erste Supersternzerstörer, die Executor, fertiggestellt wurde. Hangarkapazitäten Geschichte Konstruktion und Bewährung [[Bild:Exactor.jpg|thumb|right|Die Exactor.]] Da sich die Sternzerstörer der Acclamator- und Venator-Klasse während der Klonkriege bewährt hatten, beauftragte die Galaktische Republik verschiedene Firmen mit der Entwicklung neuer Varianten dieser Großkampfschiffe. Kurz vor Kriegsende kam somit bereits die von Rendili StarDrive entworfene Victory-Klasse zum Einsatz, während die Entwicklung der späteren Imperium-Klasse durch Kuat Drive Yards auch aufgrund horrender Produktionskosten noch länger andauerte. Nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums befahl Imperator Palpatine jedoch die Massenproduktion der neuen Schiffsklasse. Das charakteristische Design der Imperium-Klasse stammte von Lira Wessex, die sich durch die Arbeit ihres Vaters an der Victory-Klasse inspirieren ließ und so die Pfeilform des Rumpfes beibehielt. Leider ist nichts über das erste Schiff dieser Reihe bekannt, doch schon das zweite namens Exactor erlangte als erstes Flaggschiff des Sith-Lords Darth Vader Berühmtheit. Schon etwa einen Monat nach der Machtergreifung Palpatines wurde die Exactor in Dienst gestellt und nahm unter anderem an der Eroberung Kashyyyks und der Deportation unzähliger Wookiee-Sklaven in das Despayre-System teil. Trotz der enormen Baukosten geht aus den offiziellen Aufzeichnungen des Imperiums im Jahr 4 NSY hervor, dass ca. 25.000 dieser Schiffe produziert wurden und über die gesamte Galaxis verteilt Aufgaben übernahmen. Da diese Berichte jedoch nicht bestätigt werden konnten, maß der Geheimdienst der Rebellen-Allianz dieser Zahl einen großen propagandistischen Wert bei. Kriegseinsatz Im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges stellten die imperialen Sternzerstörer das Rückgrat der Flotte dar und waren bei allen Schlachten gegen die erstarkende Rebellen-Allianz ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Ein berühmtes Schiff der Imperium-Klasse war beispielsweise die Devastator, Lord Vaders Flaggschiff im Jahr 0 VSY, das im Orbit über Tatooine die Corellianische Korvette Tantive IV und mit ihr Prinzessin Leia Organa aufgriff. Auch während der folgenden Jahre des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges nahmen die Sternzerstörer an wichtigen Schlachten teil, so gehörten beispielsweise auch einige Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse Darth Vaders Todesschwadron an, die im Jahr 3 NSY die Rebellenbasis auf Hoth angriff und später die Verfolgung des flüchtigen Millennium Falken übernahmen. Die größte Niederlage musste das Imperium jedoch im Jahr 4 NSY während der Schlacht von Endor einstecken, da es dort nicht nur den zweiten Todesstern, die Executor und Imperator Palpatine verlor, sondern auch eine große Zahl an Sternzerstörern, die entweder von den Rebellen zerstört oder gekapert werden konnten. thumb|left|[[Thrawns Armada.]]Im Anschluss an dieses einschneidende Ereignis und die Gründung der Neuen Republik verrichteten die Schiffe ihren Dienst in den Flotten beider Mächte, so auch in Großadmiral Thrawns Armada und Admiral Daalas Flotte. Einige dieser Schiffe verrichteten selbst einige Jahrzehnte später während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges noch ihren Dienst in der gemeinsamen Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz und des Restimperiums gegen die außergalaktischen Invasoren. Weiterentwicklung Einige Zeit vor dem Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges stellte Kuat Drive Yards dem Imperium eine weiterentwickelte Variante dieser Sternzerstörer zur Verfügung: die ''Imperium II''-Klasse. Diese zeichnete sich vor allem durch bessere Panzerung und Bewaffnung sowie höherer Geschwindigkeit aus, wodurch diese Schiffe meist Schlüsselpositionen in der imperialen Flotte übernahmen und oft als Kommandoschiffe dienten. Hierzu gehören unter anderem die Ankläger unter Captain Firmus Piett, die Admonitor unter Captain Dagon Niriz, die Schimäre unter Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Gilad Pellaeon sowie die Virulenz, die später von Schmuggler Booster Terrik gekapert, in Fliegender Händler umbenannt und mit roter Farbe angestrichen wurde. Siehe auch → ''Imperium II''-Klasse → Sternzerstörerklassen → Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich sollten die Sternzerstörer Imperiale Kreuzer sein. Der Gedanke war, sie schnell und schwer bewaffnet aussehen zu lassen. Doch aus dem ersten Entwurf wurde später die Victory-Klasse, und im fertigen Film von 1977 ist nur noch die Bezeichung übrig geblieben. So spricht Han Solo in der Bar von Mos Eisley noch von Imperialen Kreuzern, ab Das Imperium schlägt zurück heißen sie stattdessen Sternzerstörer. thumb|Das Modell für Episode IV. *Um die Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse auf die Leinwand zu bringen, fertigten die Spezialisten von ILM Modelle an, die detailliert gestaltet und aufwändig mit Leuchtelementen versehen wurden. Bei der Filmproduktion traten allerdings einige Ungereimtheiten in Zusammenhang mit den Dimensionen des ISZ auf: Offiziell beträgt die Länge eines Sternzerstörers 1600 Meter. Der Nachbau der ILM-Modellabteilung, mit dem die Aufnahmen für Eine neue Hoffnung gemacht wurden, hatte aber eine Länge von 91 cm, was bei einem beabsichtigten Maßstab von 1:350 eine tatsächliche Länge von nur 320 Metern ergab. Im Film sollte der Zerstörer laut anfänglichem Plan sogar 9000 Meter lang wirken. *Der Begriff „Sternzerstörer“ bezieht sich nicht auf die Zerstörung von Sternen, sondern ist auf die Schiffsklasse bezogen und bedeutet so viel wie „Zerstörer in den Sternen“, da Raumschiffsklassen mit Schiffsklassen zu vergleichen sind, daher auch das zweite Teilwort „Zerstörer“. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Industrial Light and Magic – The Art of Special Effects'' *Imperiale Sternzerstörer in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Imperial I-class Star Destroyer fr:Destroyer Stellaire Impérial-I